The Princess and The Dragon
by Stargiving2413
Summary: The dragon got injure by the trolls and was heal by a beautiful human princess that he fell in love with. Will he be able to get her love him for who he is? Or will forever be doom to be look as a monster? YuseixFem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or yugioh 5d's**

**I want to thanks Sister of Pharaoh, who helps me make good stories!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A silver white dragon flew through the night sky with the moonlight shining brightly. Desperate to find refugee as soon as possible for he was badly injured. The dragon released a growl of anger as pain shot through his white wings each time they moved. Like most dragons, he was as tall as a building. His scales were the color of the stars. They glittered when they were hit by the light, which released many rays of rainbows.

The dragon was quite muscular and his razor sharp claws were a deep ocean blue. His eyes were the color of the bluest diamonds that reflected the stars in the sky. This mighty dragon was the most powerful of all. Known to have the powers of the entire universe at his command. The dragons name was Yusei, and he was the king of all dragons.

After flying for over an hour, Yusei spotted a large field with tall grass which was a perfect place to hide. As gently as possible, he spread both wings out and landed on the ground. Yusei was both angry and humiliated, for he has gotten his wounds from fighting off a group of trolls that launched a surprise attack on him while he was taking a nap in his cave, hoping to get his head as a prize. Although Yusei fought them off, he came out of the battle badly wounded. Using the last of his strength, Yusei took to the sky to find a secluded place for cover and have time to heal.

Yusei growled once more in anger and annoyance as he licked the blood from his wounds. He couldn't believe that creatures as meager as trolls, had injured a powerful dragon such as himself this badly and let them get the best of them. He would soon make sure those fools pay for their deeds, but for now, Yusei needed to heal his wounds. He took a moment to look around the large field of flowers that surrounded him.

Spring had come a week ago and the flowers started to bloom beautifully. Violets, Roses, Daisies, Daffodils and Irises. Each one had different colors and a lovely scent. Yusei took in the smell of all the flowers around him. They were indeed beautiful, but out of all of the flowers in bloom, his favorite were the Irises. So white and pure with it's scent so sweet.

This field was Yusei's favorite place to come. He would always come here whenever he was upset or just wanted to be left alone. Every time someone tried to destroy this beautiful field of flowers, he would attack and make sure that person would never dare to come here again. Humans had placed a large bounty on his head and many would come to try and claim Yusei's head as their prize.

The award would be a massive amount of money and if lucky enough, the brave warrior may also marry the princess of this land. Yusei felt sorry for this poor unfortunate soul who would be force to marry to a complete stranger. Now that he think about it, he had heard of the princess before.

He heard that the princess was a beautiful fair maiden that the King and Queen cherished dearly along with the younger twins that were born a few years ago. Kind, sweet, brave, gentle, unselfish, and intelligent. She was the loveliest young lady that anyone could ever meet. There were many suitors and princes who come from far away lands to ask for the princess's hand in marriage. But each time she would reject them one by one. Claiming that none of them were worthy of her love.

Suddenly, Yusei was shook from his thoughts when he heard footsteps and someone singing close by. The song being sung was gentle and calm, like a lullaby. The moment Yusei turned his head, his eyes widen. For before him was the most beautiful sight he ever laid eyes upon. It was a human girl. Humming a song as she walk through the forest. She wore a beautiful white kimono with no shoes on, carrying a basket full of flowers.

Her hair was bright orange and tied in a braid that hung over her shoulder. What's even more intoxicating was her amber eyes. They shined brightly, full of life and happiness. Her smile was warm like the sun that could melt the coldness of a winter's snow. Yusei swore he was staring at a goddess before him. The moment she walked towards his direction, he began to panicked.

If she saw him, she would just scream and run off just like the others. His chest tightened at thought of never being able to spent time with this beautiful fair maiden.

Boy, he was wrong

Princess Ichigo sighed as she look around the beautiful field of flowers before her. She enjoyed coming here every so often to smell the flowers. Ichigo would sometime sneak out of the castle and put on simple clothes to walk out and visit the flower field every spring and summer. Ichigo then noticed that there was someone else here and she turned to see that it was...a dragon.

The biggest and most magnificent dragon that she had ever seen. He was quite big. His scale was the color of the brightest star. His wings were so large and powerful that they could lift him through the toughest storms and high above the clouds. His blue claws were razor sharp and could tear through anything before him. What's even more shocking were his eyes. Those large, beautiful, dark eyes that stared down at her,staring right into her soul.

He didn't look like a dragon at all, he look so...human. He seemed so sad, hurt, lonely and longing. She knew that she shouldn't come into contact with any dragon, but this one was different.

Something about him made her want to befriend him. Ichigo slowly walk up to him, trying not to spook him.

Yusei was shocked that this fair maiden was walking toward him. Taking caution with each step, as if she was trying not to scare him. His heart was thumping madly as the beautiful woman got closer. Inch by inch until she was face to face with him. He stared down at the lovely maiden before him. She stared back at him with a look of curiosity before she smiled kindly at him.

"Hello there. It's very nice to meet you. You're very beautiful." The maiden greeted with a warm tone in her voice.

Yusei felt like his heart was going to stop at any moment.

'She smile at me. She even say hello to me and said that I was beautiful.' he thought to himself.

Ichigo then notice the fresh wounds he still has from his earlier battle and a look of concern grew on her face.

"Oh no. You're hurt." She said as she gently placed a hand on his nostril.

Yusei suppress a groan that threatened to come out of his scaly lips. Her hand was so soft and warm. Ichigo took her hand off his nostril and it left an empty feeling in his chest.

"Um...is it okay if I check on you?" she asked nervously in a soft tone.

Yusei stared at her intently before finally deciding to let her help him. The fair maiden smile at him and went to his side to check on his wounds. The wounds on his sides aren't serious, but it well get infected if left alone and unattended. She place her basket on the grassy field and pull out a small bag. She carefully open the small bag to reveal herb leaves.

Ichigo grab a handful of it and crush it into her hands and went to Yusei's side. Just as she brought up the medicine and was about to press it on his wounded side,she turn to face Yusei.

"This might sting a little. So please, will you bear with a little while?" Ichigo asked.

Yusei and Ichigo stare each other right in the eyes before finally,he nod at her and prepare himself for the stinging feeling to come on his torn skin. Ichigo carefully but firmly put the smash herb leaves into the wounds and began to rub it. Yusei bit his bottom lips to keep himself from roaring out in pain, his muscle all tense up and aching from the painful burning sensation coursing through his body.

Ichigo notice this. She place a hand on his unwound scale skin and gently rub it.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything well alright. It'll be all over soon. So don't be afraid, just relax." She whispered sweetly and gently into his ear.

Yusei felt himself relax just hearing the gentleness of her voice and her hand gently rubbing him. Her voice seem to have a terrible affect on him as she continued to work on his other injures. Just hearing her voice makes him feel warm and safe. His entire body was at peace and felt that he could let his guard down for once.

Ichigo smiled as she sensed the dragon had soon let himself relax. She worked on the last wound that was on his claw hand.

"I'm almost done. It's be over in a few minutes." Ichigo informed Yusei as she rubbed the smashed herb leaves gently on his front claw hand.

As she finish treating the last wound, she placed the bloody herb leaves back in the bag. Ichigo turned around to face the mighty dragon. She took a royal blue ribbon and gently tie it to his claw hand.

"There. You're all done. Good as new." She said with cheerful tone in her voice and a warm smile on her face.

Yusei look at his wounds to see that young maiden has tended to and the ribbon that she tie in his claw hand. He looked back at her to see she still has that beautiful smile on her face. Ichigo leaned down to him and place a kiss on his nostril. Yusei's eyes went wide and froze at the soft kiss she gave him.

"I have to go. I hope that you and I get to see each other again soon on a better circumstance. Until then, farewell, my beautiful dragon." She said before taking off.

The Dragon King watched as the young fair maiden walked away and disappeared onto the road. Yusei made sure that all his wounds were treated by the fair maiden and his regenerating abilities. His wounds were all heal up and not a single scratch was found on his skin. Yusei then think back on the kiss she have given him. It was soft, gentle, and sweet.

He thought that if he were to die at that moment, at least he'd die happily.

The Dragon King remembers that he doesn't know her name or where she lives. Yusie close his eyes and feel himselfs getting smaller and he reopen his eyes. He went down the road and follow the fair maiden's scent that still linger in the air. With him in his human form, he'll be able to talk to her and be able to ask her name.

He hope that they'll become friends. Better, they become much more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Princess Ichigo quietly made her way to a secret door that lead her in and out of the castle. The sun soon rise up, signaling for everyone to get up and start a new day. She quickly and quietly made her to her luxurious room and hurry up to change out of her kimono into her nightgown and made it to her bed. Ichigo sigh in relief that she made it in time before anyone would realize the she was gone missing. If anyone found out that she has been sinking out of the castle… well… the situation wouldn't look very pretty at all. Ichigo decided to get a few minutes sleep before one of her maids came over to wake her up. Lulled by the warmth of the blanket and the softness of the bed, she immediately fell into a wonderfull dream.

A moment later, she was woke by one of her maidens, as expected.

"Your highness, it is time to wake up now." the maid said, shaking her shoulders, trying to get the princess out of the bed.

Ichigo grudgingly got out of her cover and went to change out of her nightgown into her more formal dress. She slowly pull the strings that holds the nightgown to her body and it fell elegantly to the ground. The maids help in her light blue gown and fix her hair, to which they are very please to be able to dress the princess.

"Oh, your highness! You're as lovely as ever!" one of the maid exclaimed.

"Thank you." Ichigo smile at her.

Her hair was set into a nice curly bun with strings of pearls holding on to it. Her bangs rested perfectly on her flawless face.

"My lady." her maid call out to her. "Breakfast is ready."  
"Thank you. I'll be one my way." Ichigo dismissed her maids and left her room to join breakfast with her family.

Ichigo live in a wonderful castle with wonderful family. And everyone in the castle are so nice and honest to each other. The village was a peaceful one filled with wonderful people there.

Princess Ichigo couldn't be more happier than this.

Except… she needs to find a prince for her to marry. Ichigo would always ask questions and they always give the wrong answers. None of them were worthy enough for her love. She want to marry to man who is kind, gentle, understanding, and intelligent. Who would care for her and love her for who she is, not from the outside, but the inside. If they start their own family, that would be wonderful. She adores children and hope she'll have one of her own. But for now, she'll just enjoy being in the castle with her family.

She made it to the dining room and the guards salute to her.

"Your majesty, your breakfast is ready." the guard said.

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled at the royal guard, causing him to blush deep red and she giggle at it. He and the other guard, who was rolling his eyes at him, quickly open the door and bow to the princess once again as she walk past them and into the dining room. Her parents and her little twin sisters are already sitting down and eating their breakfast. The King, Isshin, and the Queen, Masaki, look up from their meal and smile at their beloved daughter.

"Good morning, darling." Masaki smile at her daughter.

"Good morning, child." Isshin greet his daughter with a big smile.

"Good morning to you too. Mother, Father." Ichigo return the smile and begin to eat her breakfast.

The royal family ate their meal in silence.

"You know," Masaki began to speak, "Drake came here a minute ago to send you his regards of not being able to join you with breakfast."

Ichigo roll her eyes and took a bite of her eggs. Drake has been asking her nonstop of asking her hand in marriage. They've been childhood friends ever since his father made bond with Ichigo's in order to strengthen their kingdoms to which end up Drake and Ichigo force to be in the same room. They get along really well and have been friends ever since. But as they got older, Drake has been obsessed with her and have been on to her in every chance he gets when he and his father goes off on a business. When he comes back he bring her souvenirs: roses (he claims that roses were her favorite flowers, but he's too dense to look around her garden to realize it's the iris flowers), jewels, and diamond necklaces. She admit they are indeed beautiful, but she has no desire to keep them and continued to turn down his proposals. He's the kind of man that doesn't take 'no' for an answer so easily.

"He also say that he'll be sure to make it to the ball tonight." Masaki continued.

Ichigo sighed heavily to herself.

'_Great', _she thought, chewing her bottom lip so that a groan wouldn't escape, '_That's just what I needed.'_

It's not the fact that she hated parties. She rather enjoy socializing with the people. But what she can't stand is when men would pompously ask her for dance and brag about themselves none stop.

She wants to meet a man who can make her laugh and smile and care about what she feels. She long one day she be married to man who is gentle, kind, and understanding.

But it was but foolish thoughts.

"Then that means I have to get all dress up for the ball then?" ask Ichigo.

"But of course dear! It is your duty as a princess to appear in public! Besides, everyone is dying to meet you!" Masaki beamed at her.

Ichigo has to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her mother, knowing too well she'll get scolded at the action since it's not proper for a lady to do that.

"In that case, I better get things ready then." Ichigo said as she took a bite of her last meal and got up to leave the room.

The King and Queen watch as the door close behind their beloved daughter and turn their head to face each other.

"Darling, aren't you worry that Ichigo hasn't found a husband yet? Princesses at her age needs get wed." Masaki throw her husband a worry look.

"There's no need to get worry, my dear. I'm positive that she'll find the one for her." Isshin assured his wife with a kind smile.

"I hope so dear. You and I aren't getting younger, you know. And Ichigo will be left to take charge of the castle all by herself. She needs to find a husband for her." Masaki frowned at Isshin.

"And she will. That's precisely why we set up balls every night so that she'll grow in one of the young princes and nobles."

"Yes… I supposed that you are right." Masaki said, a smile on her soft pink lips.

"Oi! What do you mean 'I supposed'? I've been always right!" Isshin exclaimed, completely offended by his own wife. Masaki giggle at it and they continued to eat their breakfast together with their younger daughters.

* * *

Yusei was walking around the castle in silence, taking in the scene before him. He manage to track down the fair maiden's scent and follow it to the castle. Yusei curse to him when he discovered where her scent leads to. Regardless, he needs to know who she is. Yusei wanderlessly walk around the castle and suddenly stumble upon a garden filled with beautiful irises. He took in the scent and a smile has spread through his lips. How he love the smell of the sweet scent of the irises.

He suddenly heard footsteps just across from him and saw the fair maiden from before. She wore a light blue dress that hug her body perfectly. She walks through the hallway with such grace and lightness. And she has that smile she wore the day they first met. He wants nothing more but to be there by her side and talk to her. Now the only question left is how will he be able to talk to her without causing a scene here in the castle. He then notice that a few group of maids rush up to the fair maiden.

"Your highness! It's so nice to see you outside in this beautiful weather!" exclaimed the head maid.

"Thank you. It is indeed a beautiful weather outside today, is it?" Ichigo smile.

She suddenly felt something tugging her skirt and look down to see a little girl was smiling up at her and has a single iris flower in her hand.

Ichigo smile down at the sweet one and got on her knee to get herself in the exact same height.

"Is that for me, young one?" Ichigo ask.

The little girl beamed at her and nodded.

"Why thank you. That's very sweet of you." Ichigo accept the flower and pull the little girl in her arms, giving her a hug. The little girl giggle and return the hug.

"Princess Ichigo." a voice came behind her said.

She turn around to see one of her father's stewards.

"You're fashion designer has came to get you ready for the ball tonight immediately as request by your mother." he said.

"Very well then. Tell mother that I'll be sure to meet my fashion designer and will be prepare for the ball tonight." Ichigo nod her head and went inside the castle with her maids following right behind her.

Yusei watch as the fair maiden disappear. He was quite surprise indeed. He has now discover who she really is. So this is the princess that everyone is talking. And what they say is true. She is indeed a beauty. He now know why every men in this castle and from far away land would do anything to make her his bride.

'_Hold on,' _Yusei thought, '_Didn't that man said something about a ball taking place here tonight?'_

A smile then crept on his lips.

'_Well in that case, I better not miss this ball. Guess that means that I'll crash the party.' _


End file.
